ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ry-10 Episode 1: Enter the Omnitrix
Narrator: So many ways to tell a story. Some ways are good, some are bad, some are funny, and some are very very ''scary. But here's one way to tell the story of Ryan McCrimmon, whose life changed one faithful summer.... ''The screen ades to Ryan sitting at his desk at school folding a paper airplane, which he indents to fly so it hits his teacher. She shrugs it off as the bell rings Teacher: ....Students, I hope some of you signed up for summer school.... Ryan (whispering to himself): "Yeah right." Teacher: ...But if not, I hope to see you all again in the fall. *turns around to erase something on the chalkboard, Ryan then throws the paper airplane, and, trying to act inocent, starts packing his backpack* Ryan gets up to leave the room Teacher: Mr. McCrimmon? Ryan turns Teacher: Could I have a word with you before you go? Ryan walks up to the teacher, annoyed at being caught LATER JT and Cash have a kid cornered against a tree (Nothing New) Cash: Normally we'd take your money AND beat you up, but since we're nice, and it the start of summer vacation, we're gonna give you a break *looms over the kid* Now fork over the cash, and we'll get out of here! Ryan: "Hey Cash! Leave the kid alone!" Cash: Why should I? Ryan: Because I-I'll hurt you! Cash: You and what army? Ryan: "Just take me instead." He attempts to throw a punch, but Cash stops it "''Uh Oh." ''JT smiles as he hangs the kid and Ryan in the tree by their underwear while humming "Hanging Tree" Ryan: "Aw MAN!" he shouts at Cash and JT as they leave Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't fight! I took karate last year!" Ryan turns to the kid next to him "''Sorry dude." ''Ryan's Grandpa Charles drives up in an RV, nicknamed "The Rustbucket" '' Ryan: "Hey Grandpa, can we get some help?" ''After getting down, Ryan walks into the RV, noticing his cousin Melody Ryan: "Awesome!" They high-five, smiling Later, Ryan and his family have arrived at a campsite, their first stop for the summer. It is now evening, and Charles has just put down a couple bowls of "Spicy Mealworm Chedder" Ryan: "Ugh. Grandpa, you're gross sometimes. I'm gonna take a walk." Ryan exits the RV, walking into the forest. Ryan: "If I have to eat Grandpa's cooking, I'd rather die." He looks up, and sees something in the sky Ryan: "What's That?" ''The thing changes direction in midair, heading straight for Ryan, who gasps and runs behind a tree as the thing crashes down. ''"Whoa!" ''Ryan jumps down into the hole the object created, and it splits open. revealing... ''"A watch? Whats a watch doing in outer space?" ''Ryan reaches to grab the device, but it jumps up and attaches itself to his right wrist. ''"Whoa! Get off me!" ''Ryan climbs out of the hole and runs back towards the Rustbucket ''"GRANDPA!" *Ryan calms down a bit, stops running, and looks the device now on his wrist over. * Ryan: "Oh. maybe this button on the front is for taking it off." *Ryan presses the button, which causes the face of the watch to pop up* Ryan: "Nope. Of course not." *Ryan watches as the hourglass symbol on the face of the watch shifts to become diamond-shaped and a sillhoute appears* Ryan: "Whoa, that's weird. I wonder what this means." *Using his index finger, he pushes the watch's face back down. A flash of brown light emerges from the watch, and Ryan is covered in a combination of molten lava and rock. Upon seeing this, he screams* Ryan: "What did you do to me you crazy watch!?" *There is a beeping sound, and a blast of orange light emits from Ryan, who is back in his human form* Ryan: "Whoa. That was weird." *He walks back into the campsite, where Melody and Grandpa are roasting marshmallows* Ryan: "Hey Grandpa, do you know what this is?" *He holds up the wrist the watch clamped onto* Grandpa: "No clue." Ryan: "It turned me into a fire man...monster...thing." *Grandpa looks at the watch with apparent dislike* Melody: "What happens if you stay stuck as a monster?" Grandpa: "It's an alien, not a monster." *Both Ryan and Melody stare at their grandpa with a 'WTF'-type look* Grandpa: "Well what else could it be?" Ryan (sarcastcally): "Well that's not suspicious at all." *he sits on the front bumper of The Rustbucket, looking at the watch* Ryan: "Looks like this is going to be an interesting summer after all." Melody: "Oh yeah." Ryan: "I'm totally making up names for the aliens in this thing."To Be continued in: Come Forth Doctor Animo!Category:Episodes Category:Others Are Heroes Category:Ry-10